Gormogon Returns
by BandB4eva
Summary: NCIS and FBI share jurisdiction on a case suspected to contain a Gormogon victim, as the victim was a marine. Booth pairs up with Ziva, and Brennan with Tony. Will sparks fly between the new partners, or bring the old ones closer together?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, NCIS, or any of the associated characters, please do not sue.

Chapter One

Dr. Temperance Brennan was working on their latest skeleton, a young female in her late teens or early twenties. Her neck was broken, along with several deep stab wounds. An obvious homicide. Booth walked in and smiled at his favorite squint.

"Hey, Bones, we have a new case, a possible Gormogon homicide," he told her, looking at the body in front of him.

"Where is the corpse?" she demanded. He touched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Here's the thing, Bones, the victim is a marine, so we have to share jurisdiction with NCIS," he said, preparing for her reaction.

"He _was _a marine, Booth, he is deceased." He rolled his eyes and held out his car keys. Jack Hodgins ran over.

"Hey, are you two going to NCIS? Can I come collect the forensic evidence?" he asked. Booth nodded.

"Fine, you can come, but I'm driving," he said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bones looked around the bull pen, observing every person that walked by. Booth was talking to the director of NCIS, Director Vance while Jack wondered off.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked. She turned and saw a handsome man standing by his desk. His charming smile reminded her of Booth.

"No, my partner…" she started, but Booth had disappeared, "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian institute. Can you help me find my partner, Agent Seeley Booth?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'm Agent Anthony DiNozzo, is your partner with the FBI?" he asked, his hazel eyes glistening.

"Yes, can you bring me to the corpse, I'm pretty sure that is where my partner is," she said, looking around him.

"Sure, he's probably with Dr. Mallard," Tony said. _This girl is different than any girl I've ever met. She's so serious_, he thought, leading her into the elevator.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jack Hodgins knocked on the glass door of the lab he had been directed towards. It opened on its own and he stepped in, looking around.

"Gibbs, I…" a voice started. A Goth-looking woman stepped out of the darkness, "Who are you?" She asked. She was beautiful, different looking, but so beautiful.

"Jack Hodgins, an entomologist from the FBI, here to collect evidence from that latest case," he introduced. She nodded, and stuck out her hand with a glovette on it.

"Abby Sciuto, forensic scientist. It doesn't sound as flashy does it? It's over here. Hey, does the FBI have as cool of a lab as I've heard?" she asked, handing him the tubes and containers. He put them in his case.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, but we have more scientists. We have a forensic anthropologist, well; we have two, a forensic pathologist, me, and a forensic artist," he finished, counting on his fingers. She laughed.

"Over here, it's just me, the medical examiner, and his assistant. I had an assistant once, Chip, but we fired him." She said simply.

"Why did you fire him?"

"He tried to kill me."

"I'd say that's grounds for firing someone." She laughed again.

"You should probably come see Ducky, the medical examiner," she said. He nodded and happily followed her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Booth stared at the body. He knew this was what Cam did, but he had never heard someone describe an autopsy with as much detail as Doctor Mallard.

"Thanks for leaving me, Booth," Brennan said sarcastically. He looked a little nauseous.

"Sorry, Bones, I thought you were following me," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Dr. Mallard, I am Dr. Temperance Brennan. I am here to take the body back to the Jeffersonian and remove the flesh to compose a full inspection on the bones," she announced. Booth's stomach rolled.

"Bones, you don't have to tell everyone," he groaned. She shrugged.

"Is anyone else disturbed my occupation?" she asked. Nobody said anything, not even Tony. His mind was too occupied with Temperance. Jack walked in with Abby, holding the case with the evidence.

"Ready to go," he said. Dr. Mallard zipped up the body bag, as a few men walked in with a gurney to transport the body to Booth's car. Officer Ziva David walked in, her curly dark hair streaming down her back.

"Who are they?" She asked in her Israeli accent.

"FBI," Tony answered, "She's my partner." He told Booth.

"Okay, you, you, and your partner, come with us back to the FBI," Booth instructed, pointing to Tony, Ziva, and Abby.

"Bones, you'll work with him, I'll work with her, and you, the scientist, and you go with Hodgins to the lab and confirm this is the work of Gormogon." He said. Ziva looked confused. _Why are we switching partners_, she thought.

"But Booth, I have to work with the bones and confirm cause of death," Brennan protested. _Who put him in charge_, she thought.

"Do that first, take him to the lab with you, while she and I work on leads. Then, when you're done, work a different angle. We can cover more in less time, ok Bones?" he said, exasperated. She nodded, walking over to Tony.

"I guess you and I are partners," she said.

**Should I continue? I know this was a little confusing, but it was necessary, if I continue, the next chapter will be better!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, NCIS, or any of the associated characters. Please don't sue.

Chapter Two

Abby walked into the lab. Her eyes were as big as bowling balls, like a kid in a toy store. The squints looked at the unfamiliar face. Angela walked up to Abby and shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Angela Montenegro, a forensic artist," she introduced. Abby smiled at her before returning her eyes to the equipment.

"I'm Abby Sciuto, I work at NCIS as a forensic scientist, and wish I could get my hands on some of these machines," she said in a dreamy voice. Angela laughed.

"Well, your wish came true; you'll be working with us on this case. By the way, you have a pretty cool style for a forensic scientist," Angela added, looking at Abby's combat boots.

"Thanks, I love your outfit, it's so cute," Abby complemented. Hodgins smiled; he could tell these two were going to be fast friends.

Meanwhile, Brennan was examining the bones of the victim while Tony watched.

"He was male, mid forties early fifties. Bite marks on the face, along with on the arms and legs. He has several stab wounds to the back, but his hyoid bone is broken, consistent with strangulation. How much blood was found at the scene, Agent DiNozzo?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Call me Tony, and no, there wasn't much blood," he old her, leaning over the table.

"That could either mean that he was dead when he was stabbed, or, that he was killed someplace else. Do you know if he was killed there?"

"Ziva and Agent Booth are checking the crime scene right now," he reminded her, without getting irritated.

"Hodgins collected the evidence off his body, which might tell us where he was killed, but or now, I'm comfortable with strangulation as the cause of death." She said, taking off her rubber gloves. Jack walked up to Bones.

"Dr. Brennan, I found some carpet fibers in the victim's nose and mouth," he said.

"Zack come here," Brennan yelled across the room. He came over willingly, "Get on the floor, Zack, on your knees, facing me. Ok, so the victim was strangled, pushed down hard into the carpet faced down, and then stabbed in the back." She finished, helping Zack up. Tony chuckled to himself.

"Poor kid, he's like a rag doll," he said, laughing. The three looked at him with serious faces.

"Was the crime scene carpeted or with a wood floor?" she asked. Tony shook his head.

"Neither, we found him in a parking lot behind a dumpster," Tony said, surprised.

"Are there apartment buildings near there?" Bones asked. Agent DiNozzo nodded.

"Yeah, some old abandoned ones a few blocks down, why?"

"I believe that's where our victim was murdered, come on."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brennan looked through all the windows of the first floor apartments. One in particular stood out. The furniture was thrown all over the room. She saw the blood stain on the floor and reached for the door knob, but Tony grabbed her hand.

"Let me go first," he said, his eyes drilling into hers. She backed away, as he pulled out his gun, "If you hear gunfire, run and get into the car and drive away." She shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you behind," she sad honestly, staying behind him. He honored her bravery, but he worried for her safety. He looked at her for a minute, then kicked open the door. There were two men in there, one had a gun and opened fire on them.

"Get down!" Tony yelled, ducking behind an overturned table, pulling her down. He fired a few shots back before the bullets stopped flying. He looked up and saw both men lying on the floor, dead. He looked over at Temperance.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She was holding her arm; she had a bullet in her shoulder.

"I'm fine, but I need to take the older blood samples from the carpet, preferably the whole carpet, actually," she said, ignoring the blood leaking between her fingers. He took his jacket off and put pressure on the wound.

"Don't worry about that right now, damn it, Temperance, you had to come in with me. Now you've got a bullet in your arm. Keep putting pressure on that, I'll call for backup." He told her in a soft voice.

"Hello? Yeah, I need an ambulance…"

**Now should I continue? Please review…**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, NCIS, or any of the associated characters. Please don't sue.

Chapter Three

Booth crouched down at the site where the body was found. Ziva looked around, senses alert as always. She thought she saw something near the woods.

"Officer David?" Booth asked, running after her. She was staring at something, her eyes wide in horror.

"It's another body, and it was not here yesterday," Ziva observed quietly. Booth held is nose.

"Man that is ripe. I'll call for back up…" he said, flipping his phone open. Ziva walked deeper into the woods.

"Another body, Booth," she yelled. This body was even fresher than the last; even the eyes were still there, with almost no decomposition. Booth drew his gun.

"This body was just dumped here, David, get back, he might still be near here," he warned. She ignored him, pulling her gun out and walking in front of him.

"It is all clear, no one is here now. I'll call NCIS to collect the bodies," she said. Booth's cell phone started ringing, it was Bones.

"Hey Bones, we found two more bodies at the crime scene."

"_Tony and I are at those old apartment buildings 5 minutes away. I've been shot in the arm, but I'm fine and so is Tony. There's an ambulance here now, and I've gathered blood from the crime scene, so hopefully we can identify our victim."_

"I knew we shouldn't have split up," Booth growled. The pair hung up, and each observed their own crime scene.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Bones, Bones, are you okay?" Booth asked her as she came walking out of the hospital with Tony. He glared at Agent DiNozzo, not bothering to disguise his anger.

"You," Booth said, "Were supposed to be looking after her." Tony didn't seem intimidated.

"Booth, stop being immature about this, Tony isn't the one who shot me, but he killed the man who did, so if you care so much, you should thank him." Temperance said, stepping between them. Booth kept his mouth firmly closed; he was too proud to say anything.

"There are two more bodies at the lab, Bones, I believe Agent DiNozzo may have some paperwork to fill out concerning the two men he shot. Can I give you a ride back to the Jeffersonian?" He asked, trying to be nice. Bones rolled her eyes.

"Ok, fine Booth. Bye, Tony," Temperance called. Booth put his hand on the small of Temperance's back, gently pushing her.

"So you're calling him 'Tony' now?" Booth asked, once they'd gotten in the car. She shrugged.

"I don't see the point, Booth. He told me to call him that," Temperance insisted.

"Ok, well, Officer David is at NCIS now, updating their boss. Agent DiNozzo will come back to FBI with them later," Seeley said, looking irritated.

"Gosh, Booth, why are you getting so worked up about this?" Temperance demanded angrily, "I haven't done anything wrong, or anything that concerns you." Booth's face muscles relaxed.

"You're right, Bones, I'm sorry. Do you want to join me for takeout tonight?" he asked hopefully. She cringed in her seat.

"Actually, Agent DiNozzo and I have dinner plans," she said quietly. Booth swallowed, trying to contain himself. He had seen DiNozzo checking out several women at the FBI, he knew what a playboy he was. He didn't want Temperance to get hurt.

"So now you're going on a date with him."

"It isn't a date; it is dinner between friends, or colleagues."

"Bones, I know what the guy is thinking. I'm a guy too, remember?"

"How is that different than us having dinner, Booth?" Temperance demanded.

Booth had no answer.

**TBC…sorry it took so long! Please review!**


End file.
